


He Cradled You With Extended Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Homestuck AU, Homicidal!Dirk, M/M, Maniacal teenagers bro, Sadstuck?, With not a lot of in depth plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck AU where Dirk's upcoming was rough and depraved because of all the things he observes around him, and besides being a manipulative puppeteer, he's a man who's so constantly on his guard he's not afraid of going homicidal if someone's messing with him. Basically, an AU where Dirk's an emotionally unstable homicidal teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cradled You With Extended Arms

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of potential that could be explored in this AU but although I have a terribly large love for world building this isn't an AU I'll go too deep into. I'll be happy to allow people to tamper around with this though. Remember to credit.

Jake English.

Jake _motherfucking_ English.

You had always warned yourself to not fall for the guy completely, for your swelled emotion may impair your judgement.

But _fuuuuuck_ , how he entrances you with lively forest green eyes. They have a steely glint aching for adventure, but when confronted with any of his kin or chum, it would soften and leave a sugary sweetness in your mouth. He had lips you would enrapture for days on end, where figuratively it was like giving him his taste of sweetness back so you could just look into his eyes again and fall in love once more with candy good adoration.

You loved how his muscles rolled under your touch, his delightful expressions when you entered, his _foolish_ little bucktoothed grin, how it was so sloppily spread on his face.

But whether with grace or terribly executed, his smile is goofy and sincere. Something with such terribly overbearing endearment it sends shock waves to your heart and makes it writhe in a tango with itself. His love for movies makes you want to coddle him like a little brat.

Every thing he does was of the utmost sincerity, there was a layer of naivety to it and how ravishing it was how he played his little movie star role like he was born the role himself.

There's always a director behind a movie star's success, and for once, the one in control wasn't you.

Jake English.

He leads you with leash on hand, and you swear to god the more he entrances you the more your collar chokes you. Robbing you of your breath, he is no dashing gentlemen.

Nothing but games and smiles.

He's fooling you, you know it. You truly know how he feels.

You feel so attached to him, he's not as ignorant as people peg him, he knows you've been bleeding into his life slowly so you could be with him, and yet he's pulling himself away.

Are your emotions not good enough for him?

Perhaps too overbearing?

You feel like taking it down a notch just wouldn't pay for how much _pity_ he's given you.

Giving it a shot was just Jake's way of saying 'I'll treat you to something you'll never have, so enjoy it while it lasts.'

You hope Jake knows how you feel.

To be so _perfect_ and _desirable_ , does that make Jake think he is superior to everyone?

He thinks alike, that you both cannot fall in complete love. You both know that emotions are terrible, and that true judgement never shines through when emotions begin to clutter, and become thick turmoil.

But Jake however, thought it to be of fun to use it in an instance where he knew you were so enamored by his splendor, he would use you for it.

Nothing but bittersweet gestures, compliments and a good fuck on Fridays.

No love.

He cradled you with extended arms, even when pressed flush you feel no warmth touching your's.

You now press him against you, cold and limp.

Although in rigor mortis, in a good 2-4 days will you slope his toned arms around you and let him embrace your body just as you wanted him to.

You incense yourself on ichor briefly, and you taste no copper or iron.

 

Just sugary sweetness, and you have a beautiful and still boyfriend full of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotionally conflicted/unstable Dirk yaaaaaaaay by the way if nothing makes sense he is emotionally unstable so yea
> 
> He registered negative emotions to only cloud his judgement
> 
> But love is considered both positive and negative
> 
> He completely immerses himself into deep thought and starts going paranoid
> 
> Something like that


End file.
